


ALAS BLANCAS

by Aviirut



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Wings, M/M, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: Los hijos del creador eran seres con hermosas alas que se vieron envueltos en medio de una situación que los hizo sentirse abandonados por su padre. En un lugar donde el odio crecía cada vez más,  Peter busca una solución y encuentra mucho más que respuestas.One Shot escrito para la semana Spideypool.#TrickOrTreatOrSpideypool2020#DiaUnoWingverse#DiaUnoAngelesyDemonios
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trick Or Treat Or Spideypool 2020 (fandom hispanohablante)





	ALAS BLANCAS

Hace muchos, muchos años, incluso antes de que el creador iniciara sus planes de formar la tierra. Hubo una guerra en el cielo. 

A diferencia de lo que muchos creían, esta guerra se comenzó por motivos muy inocentes, los hijos del creador, seres hermosos y alados realizaban con gusto las actividades para mantener el universo hermoso como era. Los seres que más se encargaban de cuidar las estrellas, por su cercanía con lo abrazador de los majestuosos soles, solían regresar con sus alas lastimadas. Tanto así que era muy común verlos lastimados o atendiéndose con sus hermanos, siendo esta prioridad ante otros quienes tenían heridas menores en sus alas, por lo que se desataron peleas por quien merecía más rápido la atención y recuperación. 

Ante esto, el Lucero de la Mañana le propuso al creador modificar sus alas, hacerlas más resistentes, más veloces y de un color azabache para confundirse con el manto del universo y sentirse más identificado con su labor. El creador, satisfecho con la idea, les propuso a sus hijos la idea, pero muchos, temerosos por no creer lo suficientemente hermosas las alas mencionadas dudaban en aceptar. Ante esto mismo, fue el mismo Lucero quien cambió sus alas primero. Sin imaginarse que ese cambio lo haría ver más intimidante y poderoso de lo que ya era, muchos de los hijos del creador aceptaron este cambio incluso si su tarea no era atender las estrellas del universo. 

Muchos años pasaron en paz, los hijos del creador se dividían en seres de alas blancas y de alas azabache. Hasta que esto dejó de ser así. 

El creador comenzó a formar la tierra, no conforme con sus hijos que le acompañaban desde siempre, estos seres, más rebeldes que los primeros, comenzaron a obtener más atención del creador, descuidando por completo a sus otros hijos, quienes empezaban a tener problemas porque el creador decidió que, sus primeros hijos tenían que servir a los últimos. 

En un arranque de rebelión, el Lucero de la Mañana seguido por más de sus hermanos se levantaron contra su creador para exigir justicia entre ellos. Como el gran señor no acepta la rebelión, tomó con dolor a su creación que él consideraba la más perfecta de todas, Lucero de la Mañana, junto con sus hermanos en un lugar donde tratarían de redimirse por sus acciones por toda la eternidad. Mientras que, al resto de sus hijos, horrorizados por ver el destino de sus hermanos, fueron llevados a un lugar que no estaba ni con el creador, ni con sus hermanos castigados, un lugar en medio del todo y de la nada donde el señor les dijo se resguardaran para volver a vivir la hermosa paz que se vivía antes. 

Pasaron muchos, muchos años, y estos últimos que en un principio creían que su asilo duraría lo que el castigo de sus hermanos, al ver que no pasaba nada, se sintieron abandonados por su creador. Y, como la mayoría de los seguidores de Lucero de la Mañana eran los que habían adoptado sus alas oscuras, los dueños de las alas blancas comenzaron a culparlos de su situación a sus hermanos. De esta manera y gracias a los poderes que aun poseían decidieron en contra de sus hermanos, ahora llamados demonios y monstruos para sentirse menos mal, eliminarlos. Después de mucha guerra, acordaron la paz, ya que de nada servía estar en guerra con el único otro ser con el que se convivía, sin embargo, las creencias se mantenían, siendo la más común que los que nacieran con alas blancas los llevarían de nuevo a su comunión con el creador. 

Y aunque por años se ha intentado eliminar esa pobre creencia, y principalmente porque los seres de alas blancas comenzaron a ser muy escasos, ellos nunca entendieron. Y aún se mantienen esperando que el creador haga su acto de presencia para explicarles que eso no tiene nada que ver. O en todo caso, que Lucero de la Mañana por fin pague su deuda.

Pero mientras eso no ocurra, los hijos del creador, están destinados a vivir a su suerte.

__

Peter sonrió ladino por la increíble vista que tenía frente a él.

Desde la altura en la que estaba podía distinguir, por azares del destino, al ser con las alas más blancas que había visto nunca, en un sucio callejón para, aparentemente, esconderse o en todo caso, esconder sus alas. 

A Peter se le hizo muy irreal la vista, había visto a muchos esconder sus alas, pero principalmente a los dueños de alas oscuras o puntiagudas como las que él poseía. Jamás los otros. Tener alas blancas era sinónimo de pureza y, al mismo tiempo, de una muy buena vida. Nadie con alas blancas las escondería, no en su sano juicio. Así que se acercó a preguntar.

Descendiendo varios metros en el amplio y anormalmente desierto cielo a esa hora de la noche, se acercó con curiosidad para conocer los motivos de la persona para esconder sus alas. Pero, cuando estaba por aparecer en el campo de visión del otro. un ruido cercano advirtió de la posibilidad de más ojos mirones y el ser escondió de inmediato sus alas, para luego, tan rápido como un par de parpadeos, desapareció del callejón. 

Peter chasqueó la lengua aburrido y se fue de ahí. 

Cuando llegó a su casa con su tía May, ella lo recibió, como siempre, muy tiernamente. — ¿Cómo te fue, Peter? ¿Lograste ver la estrella otra vez?

El castaño negó, pero nunca se separó de los brazos de su tía quien seguía peinando sus cabellos. —No May. Pero vi algo igual de extraño. 

Guiándose hacia la desgastada sala del pequeño condominio, ambos se acomodaron como cada noche desde la partida del tío Ben. Lo hicieron por inercia aquella fatídica noche, y se encontraron haciéndolo todos los días que por alguna razón se hubieran separado, al ser la única familia que tenían, no le vieron inconveniente, pero tampoco hablaron sobre ello.

—Vi a un hombre de alas blancas. —May apenas iba a replicar sobre lo nada raro del asunto, pero Peter continuó. —Las estaba escondiendo, estaba en un callejón vigilando por si había un intruso, fue extraño que no mirara hacia arriba, se vio aliviado cuando se estiró. 

—Eso es normal cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin estirar las alas. Nosotros más que nadie lo sabemos. 

Peter asintió. —Cuando vio movimiento, escondió sus alas, y desapareció. Estoy seguro de que fue real, pero la velocidad con la que se desapareció me hizo dudar. Supongo que está acostumbrado. 

May tarareo. 

—Espero descubrir cuál es su problema para esconder sus alas, es decir ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Pete —regañó— no somos nadie para juzgar, ni para inmiscuirnos en la vida de los demás. 

May percibió como los cabellos de su sobrino se movían en inconformidad y le causó gracia.   
—Lo sé, May. Es solo que, en este punto, es más probable que descubra por que esconde sus alas antes de ver la estrella nuevamente. 

May volvió a tararear, hace años que Peter había notado que lo hacía para calmarlo como a un bebé. —Hasta ayer solo habías visto una sola cosa que creías increíble. Hoy, con el misterioso hombre de alas blancas, ya viste dos. Tu solo ten fe.

Peter no dijo nada, porque él sabía que, con su tío, también había muerto toda su fe.

Peter Parker no creía en los cuentos antiguos, sin embargo, toda su familia sí. Y gastaron toda su vida en concentrarse en lo que consideraban lo más importante de la historia, su lugar en el basto universo y la localización de Lucero de la Mañana. Todos ellos, nacidos con alas oscuras, largas, hacían honor a su historia con una habilidad nata de conocimiento sobre las estrellas, su único problema era que en el lugar donde estaban, donde su creador los había abandonado, estaba en medio de la nada, no había ni siquiera una sola estrella que sirviera de referencia. Lamentablemente, esa misma búsqueda había hecho que utilizaran más a menudo sus alas negras, exponiéndose a un mundo prejuicioso que terminó por llevarse a su tío Ben.

Si Peter pudiera elegir el día más triste de su vida, sin duda sería el día que perdió a su tío Ben, porque fue el mismo día que su última conversación fue una discusión, y lo perdió sin poder decirle cuánto lo amaba. Pero fue el mismo día que Peter, en su dolor, volando alto, pudo ver por primera vez, una estrella. Por lo que se comprometió a honrar a su tío y continuar con la búsqueda, pero hasta ahora no había tenido tanto éxito.

Al día siguiente (por llamarlo de alguna forma ya que no había ni siquiera la luz de un sol) de haber visto al hombre de alas blancas, siguió con su rutina de buscar la estrella. Él sabía que conociendo la ubicación de la estrella podría descubrir muchas cosas más. Por ejemplo, si la estrella estaba en la misma ubicación a diferente hora, sabría que el lugar donde están no tiene rotación, pero esa hipótesis no estaba ni remotamente cerca de ser comprobada.

Su rutina era la misma, ir al lugar donde encontró la estrella y de ahí moverse en su búsqueda, curiosamente fue el mismo lugar donde encontró al hombre de alas blancas. Mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, Peter no sabía que era lo que más ocupaba su atención ese día, encontrar la estrella o al hombre.

Era en cierta medida agradable que el cielo (por ponerle un nombre) estuviera tan vacío, Peter podría confundirse con el lugar y al mismo tiempo estar seguro de no ser visto tan fácilmente por los radicales de alas blancas. Pero él nunca se podía confiar, gracias a su mala suerte, autonombrada como "La suerte de Peter", siempre sucedía algo. Como esta vez que sabía que lo estaban siguiendo. Aprovechando su agilidad y su camuflaje natural con el paisaje negro, estuvo a tiempo de esconder sus alas de los 4 o 5 hombres que lo seguían. Llegando a una multitud, sintió una brisa cerca, y vio una pluma blanca.

No le dijo del incidente a May, no quería incomodarla más de lo que ya estaba al saber que su sobrino y única familia volaba todas las noches, pero lo hizo estar más alerta, el jamás admitiría que también tenía miedo.

Fueron exactamente 4 noches las que pasaron para que Peter volviera a ver al hombre en el mismo callejón estirando sus alas, pero, ¿quién llevaba la cuenta? Peter pasaba todo su tiempo rondando el lugar, era peligroso, pero era su única pista de la estrella y del hombre.

Dominado por la curiosidad, se acercó hasta un área prudente y escondió las alas. Hizo el menor ruido posible y apareció en lo que consideraba el área de visión del hombre, quien, para su sorpresa, no se escondió.

Alto, rubio cenizo, de ojos color miel y con una vestimenta que dejaba claro que todo él era una pared de músculos. El hombre sonrió.

—Así que tú eres el que me ha estado buscando. Pensé que me reconocerías antes, pero al parecer lo que te interesa son mis alas.

En ningún momento se vio temeroso como la primera vez que lo vio en ese callejón, y Peter no se iba a dejar intimidar.

—Estoy seguro que te habría reconocido si te hubiera visto antes.

—¿Entonces por qué hasta hoy te animaste a bajar y decir hola?

Peter no supo que responder. Pero eso no le importó al hombre quien seguía con sus alas expuestas.

—También tengo que admitir, que yo pensaba que eras atractivo, pero es injusto que seas tan bonito. Pero ya dejamos en claro que soy malo con las primeras impresiones.

—¿Tú me viste? —El hombre se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa que comenzaba a molestar a Peter.

—Digamos que eres difícil de ignorar.

—Y ¿Por qué escondidas tus alas?

Y como si fuera una señal, el hombre ocultó sus alas.

—Bueno, eso es algo personal, niño. Considero que te lo podría decir, mmm, en la segunda cita ¿te parece?

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Esto no es una cita.

El humor del mayor no mermó. —Entonces hay que programar una, eres muy bonito como para tener una cita en un callejón.

—Deja de decirme bonito.

—Creí que era muy pronto para decirte bebé.

—Basta, mi nombre es Peter.

—El mío es Wade, pero puedes decirme el amor de tu vida.

—Suficiente —Dijo exasperado, extendiendo sus alas, negras como el cielo que rodeaba cada extremo del lugar en el que estaban, Wade las miraba como si no existiera algo más hermoso en el mundo, a Peter le extrañó su reacción. —¿Qué...?

—Insisto, si quieres seducirme, te aseguro que un callejón no es lo que mereces, babyboy.

—Mis alas son negras. —Respondió como explicación a lo obvio, la expresión de Wade no cambió ni un poco, en su lugar, abrió la boca para decir seguramente algo que pondría más confuso al menor, pero un ruido los interrumpió.

—Nos vemos en nuestra primera cita, Babyboy.

Wade desapareció dejando más confundido e interesado que al principio a Peter. 

***

Según su teoría mientras más alto volaba, sería más fácil ubicar las estrellas, sin embargo, por su propia naturaleza con capacidad de volar y el lugar sin un cielo propiamente llamado, no se sabía si se subía o se bajaba. Sin desánimo, todos los días ascendía un poco más con la esperanza de poder ver algo, pero el miedo de perderse en la oscuridad y no poder regresar siempre estaba presente.

Ese día no era la excepción, Y aunque su mente seguía recordando aquel momento con Wade, intentó continuar con su costumbre. Su mente le repetía constantemente esa sonrisa molesta del rubio cuando le decía bonito e inconscientemente sonreía.

Wade en si mismo le distraía tanto y le causaba tanto interés que bajó la guardia, olvidando por completo el incidente de cuando se sintió acosado, y haciéndole no darse cuenta a tiempo de que esta vez volvía a ser visto y perseguido por más hombres.

Cuando se percató de que los tenía tan cerca intentó usar la ventaja de sus alas livianas para escapar, pero ya era tarde. Jalaron sus alas haciéndolo gemir de dolor, y entre todos tiraron hacia abajo, para lastimarlo en el suelo. Peter intentó zafarse pero al verlo inútil, se cubrió con sus brazos su rostro y pidió misericordia entre jadeos. Los hombres no tuvieron remordimiento en patearlo o tirar de sus alas que intentaba esconder. Horribles palabras como "monstruo" o "demonio" no faltaron, así como frases de odio sobre que su existencia era un error, acallaron sus palabras y la impotencia llenó su corazón, hasta que todo, de un momento a otro, se terminó.

Retiró sus brazos de su cabeza y aprovechó para esconder rápidamente sus alas, cuando se animó a abrir sus ojos, notó como unas alas blancas que le resultaban familiares se movían tan rápido como el mismo viento, intentó ver más allá y se asustó cuando solo vio los cuerpos llenos de sangre y sin vida, de algunos de los hombres que lo habían lastimado. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos esperando no ser parte de los tirados.

De pronto sintió unos toquecitos en sus brazos, toques suaves e incluso tímidos. Cuando abrió los ojos, Wade le regresaba la mirada, se veía incluso avergonzado.

—No sé si me da más vergüenza que me veas compartir el color de alas con esta escoria, que sepas tantas cosas de mi en la que se supone seria nuestra primera cita, o que no haya llegado a tiempo para que no sufriera daño.

Peter bajó la vista y se encontró con la mano de Wade extendida para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando Wade pareció darse cuenta que Peter solo veía y no tomaba su mano, limpio una mancha inexistente y volvió a intentar. Peter tomó su mano y se levantó.

—He intentado atraparlos antes, no solo por la paga, escorias como ellos debían desaparecer hace mucho. Aún no me perdono no haber podido salvar a ese hombre de alas negras, me enteré que su sobrino fue a verlo y no pude acercarme a disculparme. Ahora quisiera ir a decirle que puede dormir tranquilo.

Peter abrió sus ojos como platos y miro la boca del mercenario como si no pudiera creer las palabras que salían de su boca. No podía ser tanta la coincidencia.

—Según tenía entendido ese hombre buscaba con su familia las estrellas, él quería salvarnos a todos, quería encontrar a Lucero de la Mañana y esos idiotas de mente pequeña arrebataron nuestra oportunidad.

Peter llevó sus manos a la boca del hombre para evitar que siguiera hablando, era mucha información que procesar. Wade notó que aún seguían unidos de la mano con la que lo había ayudado a incorporarse, pero guardó silencio.

—Wade, ¿por qué escondes tus alas?

El hombre suspiró, y tomó la mano de Peter que cubría sus labios entre la suya.

—Los prejuicios de mi trabajo, Babyboy, un mercenario de alas blancas no es tan de fiar como uno de alas negras. Yo digo que eso no tiene nada que ver. Los de alas negras son buenos en muchas cosas, pero ellos asocian el color con el tipo de trabajo, una estupidez si me preguntas. Pero tengo que lidiar con ello.

Peter asintió.

—¿Realmente crees que se puedan encontrar las estrellas y al Lucero de la Mañana?

—¡Claro! Ese hombre y su familia lo sabían, cuanto quisiera pedirle a su sobrino que no se rindiera con ello.

Peter tarareo intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Y llevo su mano de vuelta al rostro del mayor, pero esta vez para acunar su mejilla.

—No me he rendido. —Le dijo con voz quebrada, casi un hilo.   
Wade volvió a abrir sus ojos sorprendido y está vez él se acercó a dar un beso en la frente del menor.

—Oh, Babyboy, lo siento mucho.   
Peter no sabía cuánto necesitaba escuchar esas palabras hasta que Wade las dijo. Su corazón en la palma de su mano, dejó que Wade lo consolara un momento antes de que lo llevara, con sus hermosas alas blancas, lejos de ahí.

No supo cuándo el mismo había dejado salir sus alas, pero se dejó llevar por el momento. Wade no soltaba las manos de Peter, acunando la que acariciaba su mejilla y llevando la otra a la barbilla del castaño para que la diferencia de altura no fuera impedimento para seguir mirándose a los ojos. Diciendo con sus miradas lo que no se podía decir en palabras.

Peter no podía decir que fue lo que cambió, pero esto se sentía tan correcto. Como si la curiosidad que tuvo desde el principio por Wade, el hombre de las alas blancas más sorprendentes, fuera obvio, fuera natural y correcto, como si fuera el orden de las cosas, como si estuviera escrito que debería de ser así. Pero nunca antes se había sentido tan completo y seguro que con ese contacto que tenía con él.

Wade sintió la necesidad de estar más cerca de Peter, de acortar la distancia, la misma necesidad que le dijo que no se escondiera cuando sintió a Peter observarlo la primera vez, la misma necesidad que lo llevó a estirar sus alas al mismo callejón la segunda vez que lo encontró, la misma que le hizo perseguir hasta cazar a los malnacidos que habían matado al que ahora sabía era tío de Peter. Algo natural, algo correcto, lo que él consideraba lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida.

Así que se acercó.

Acortó la distancia, temeroso de que fuera de un solo lado todo esto. Pero Peter no se alejó, sino que se lamió los labios y pareció ponerse de puntillas, como si eso fuera posible en el aire. Wade sintió sus labios cosquillear de anticipación.

Y, cuando unieron sus labios, algo mágico pasó. Lo sintieron, pero lo ignoraron más allá de lo maravilloso que se sentía, sus manos buscaron más contacto y se abrazaron con necesidad, como si la respuesta de todos sus problemas fuera estar en los brazos del otro. Fue cuando se separaron y vieron más allá de sus ojos, que estaban volando alto, aleteando juntos, mezclando sus alas y sintiéndose como en casa; pero hasta que miraron hacia arriba fue que el asombro llenó sus corazones; estrellas, miles de ellas alumbrando el manto negro del universo, ahí donde las alas de Peter se confundían como parte de algo más grande. Su vuelo tan alto como nadie había llegado jamás les permitió conseguirlo.

Peter estaba asombrado, mirando todo a su alrededor, mientras Wade, creía que veía algo más hermoso, su Peter rodeado con sus blancas alas, pareciendo algo divino, algo inefable, con el cielo reflejado en sus ojos brillantes por la ilusión. Cuando Peter bajó la vista, se encontró con Wade sonriendo, Peter le sonrió de vuelta encantado por el hermoso marco que le hacían sus alas negras. Estiró las manos agradecido, para trasmitirle su amor en una caricia a las alas blancas que lo rodeaban, Wade aprovechó y lo volvió a besar.

Peter podría acostumbrarse a ello.

Ahora que sabía que podrían encontrar a Lucero de la Mañana y resolver todo este asunto, había paz en su corazón, pero no tanta como la que había cuando los labios de Wade lo acariciaban, así que si, mientras que esos labios siguieran sobre su piel, lo demás podría esperar un poco más.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer aporte para la semana Spideypool, espero les haya gustado 💕
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aquí les mando un beso.


End file.
